


A golden trio’s time travelling gauntlet

by EggFriedReus



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Awesome Michelle Jones, BAMF Michelle Jones, Bern, Bleeding, Concussions, Crack, Crack Fic, Dead People, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Good Friend Ned Leeds, HISHE, Happy Hogan’s all powerful automobile, Hurt Peter Parker, Infinity Gauntlet, Lagos - Freeform, Medical Jargon, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Military, Moscow, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Nicknames, Nigeria, Nobody is truly ever gone, Palpatine - Freeform, Party, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Poptarts, Post-Canon Fix-It, Protective Michelle Jones, Protective Ned Leeds, Russia, Star Wars References, Stephen Strange has given up with Peter Parker, Switzerland, Time Shenanigans, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, What Have I Done, What Wong says is fact, Wong is op in arguments, Worried Ned Leeds, get the joke, lol, medical man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 22:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19282687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggFriedReus/pseuds/EggFriedReus
Summary: When Michelle constructs a plan under the noses of the Avengers, she effectively steals away Peter Parker and Ned Leeds for her psycho-mission to save the universe..





	1. Where’s dat gauntlet at doh??

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, nothing new - legal bs... U wanna read....

After the largest battle in universal history, only a trio stood on the rubble that was the Avengers Compound. Dust drifted through the eternal black night. Only visible due to the crinkling, crackling fires that were dotted around the remains. 

Underneath that carpet of nothingness above: mangled, charred bodies decayed slowly - oozed a deep maroon atop the majority of the dirt pathway guiding it’s self between the piles of Chitauri and Wakandan forces. The cries of silence rippled and echoed across the expanse, reminding the three of the lack of life left in their gaze. 

As a particularly spine-chilling breeze pierced the affected surroundings, large scraps of metal rattled together as one. Eventually one gave and collapsed with a thud and a ear-shrieking tear on the dirty floor. Atop the gust came a gut-wrenching stench. Smelling like the embodiment of death came the tidal wave of aroma. It was nauseating for the light hearted, an ungodly and septic waft. Reeking of corpses, decaying flesh, burnt remains..

The small patches of dewing grass flickered with a golden glow as an overwhelmingly fierce flame claimed the organic material as fuel. However it could not oppose the coppery mass - blood on the air currents. 

“Well.. This sucks..” Began the largest of the three, he had never had a way with words. Morose laughs forced their way out through his neighbour’s throats, reiterating the circumstance that had brung it’s self down upon the afflicted. 

“Well that’s one way to put it..” Remarked the smaller male, surveying and contemplating the spectacle in front of him. They had seen victory, but at what price? Earth’s greatest defender was gone, his mentor was gone, his D..Dad was gone. From that figures right resonated a choked cry of anguish. Instinctively went up his arm across her back, pulling her closer, a clear effort to comfort and nurture his girlfriend. A metaphorical dam broke in her eyes and tears began to flow and fall. 

Damp patches formed around his eyes as he successfully held back his tears, holding strong for those that couldn’t. His gaze shifted from the battlefield to his companions. First his friend, then his girl. Streaks of salty tears were carving their way down her supple cheeks, sliding off her angular jawline onto the floor. 

He only pulled her closer, turning her away from the sight as he settled his head into the crook of her neck. Momentarily their warmth together kept her insides together, allowing her to collect herself slightly- his carved physique a stone pillar for her to lean on during the times of hard ship. Curled hair cascaded down her shoulders, overflowing onto his shorter body. “I’ve got you..” He repeated, pressurising small circles into her tense spinal muscles. Her body, wrenched and heaved, moving his as well - never had her everlasting, untreatable pillar be on the verge of fracturing and buckling, and yet, it was cracking. 

The pillar’s name, Peter, forced himself into one, standing strong for her, and only her.. However, the pillar had fractured - the pillar’s pillars were non-existent; so it crumbled.. 

Peter dry heaved his guts and lungs out into the base of his girlfriend’s neck. Together they could fight their deteriorating existence. Soon they were crushed together as Ned, the largest of the trio forced himself into their little group, pulling everyone into his huggable form.  

Existence crawled on by, even when the three hugged themselves into one congealed mass. Michelle, the girl in the trio, wrenched herself from the wreckage of her friends to speak. “I’ve got a plan, and.. Well, fuck.. It’s bat-shit crazy! B-Bu..We..”

“But we don’t have anything else..” Finished her boyfriend, ending the sentence that she couldn’t quite manage to get herself to say. Ned nodded in approval, also pulling out of the group hug. “We all in?” Asked Peter, wiping a stray tear from his eye onto the rocks nearby. 

With collective agreement, Michelle began...

 

* * *

 

“So you’re saying, we steal the Infinity Stones, and go back in time to fix everything?” Ned blanked his face at Michelle, seriousness, joking, and confusion on his face at once - forming a ‘what the fuck?’ face. 

“Yup..” Replied Peter and Michelle together.  

“But if we do, somehow, steal the stones.. And we do, somehow, know how to use them... What time do we go to? What would we do? What would we change?” Ned rambled on, evidently scared about the implications and possibilities of failure or complete stupidity during the plan. The Guy In The Chair tilted his head and cocked it forward, expecting an answer before he said anything else.

“I’ve got us covered..” Ned turned his gaze onto Peter, his best friend. “I spoke with Mr... With him... About missions, and what he could’ve done better.. Or what we would’ve done had we been there.. I’ve got a good idea of when we would go to and what we would change..” Both of the other teens looked on in disbelief. 

 “Fuck it...” Muttered Ned. “Where’s that gauntlet...”


	2. Logic heist! Yay!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michelle’s plan falls into place, phase 1 is activated.
> 
> Find the Time Stone.

The trio came together for the first time in about 2 hours. They had had a mission, and they had failed.

“No gauntlet anywhere..” Started Michelle, panting lightly. For someone who never does gym class, she’s pretty fit.

“Agreed..” Said Ned, heaving in breath as he bent hit knees and hips toward the ground.

“Same..” Muttered Peter through small tears that tracked his cheeks. _‘We’re getting him back...’_ He would replay in his head, over and over...

“Looks like we’re gunna have to do this the hard way...” Michelle spoke again, frowning lightly, clapping her hands together.

“There’s a hard way?” Asked Ned, worry and confusion in his features. If this was the easy route, and it involved running... Oh boi, what could the hard option be?

“Well when there’s a Stark involved, there’s always a hard way...” Unspoken, Ned still understood that Michelle was talking about Peter. They classed him as a Stark, and nothing ever went Peter’s way...

“I resent that...” Whispered Peter, barely audible over the sound of a car pulling up along side.

“I bet ya do...” Smiled Ned, shaking his head slightly and softly with a smile directed at his best friend.

Eerie fall moonlight still illuminated shadows and ground alike, but it reflected off of the black paint especially well. Two well-oiled hinges swing open, in turn revealing the inside of the car.

Peter tears up at the sight of the automobile once more, the last time he had been in it, he was alive... _‘Why’d you have to leave me? Why couldn’t I have gone instead?’_

Happy Hogan piles the three disturbed teenagers into the back of the vehicle before he wrenches open his own door. He doesn’t get in though, he turns and stares. He stares at the rubble that had been his home for the past year and a half. A singular tear trailed a path for more to follow, but none came.

Only then did he get in, deciding that the ruin still had a piece of him in it. His shoes touched the soft carpet inside the vehicle, sinking in. He wished he could sink into someone, anyone, and cry. ‘But I have to stay strong!’ He would tell himself, wiping away the solitary droplet as he started the engine.

“You kids ready?” His voice, albeit a little shaky, came from his mouth. But his brain wouldn’t function once he saw the broken look on Peter’s face. Basically Tony’s son looked down with those dull husks for eyes, not even the purple limo carpet reflecting back into his black pupils. The large man wondered whether Peter could even see colour right now, perhaps his brain was in a shutdown under the stress and pain: although he had felt this all before - Peter that was, he had lost his uncle, his parents, and although she hadn’t told anyone, his aunt wasn’t doing much better (hopefully stage 2 cancer could be fought..)

The child tilted his head up and nodded, mirrored by his two friends either side of him, comforting him in their own unique ways, although Happy could see they were broken all the same. _‘But they hadn’t had this happen to them before..’_ recalled Happy. Perhaps that was a good thing, they hadn’t had anyone else die.. _‘But Peter has’_ his brain continued, and it was right; Peter was on the teetering edge of collapsing, the fact that he had gone through this before shook Happy to the core. _‘He’s done this all before, and he didn’t have us then.. So maybe, with us all here for him, he can move on and be stronger?’_

Yet the pain was still visible in his face, as much as he tried to hide it. Those two shells that allowed him vision blared out a past of trauma. Something’s so small could paint a giant picture of sadness. Right underneath his eyes were the bags you got after a few days of no sleep, Tony’s death was ageing Peter’s young features with mourning. Teenage shoulders slumped and curled over, creating an invisible barrier of protection and distance for him. Whether his shoulders curled from the pain, or from the legacy he now held up.. Happy could only find out, but now he had to wait..

With a flick of his wrist the engine spluttered to life, shaking Peter out of his emotional trance in a moment with a jump. He sniffles and buries his head into Michelle’s hair, she in response loops an arm round him and pulls him into her.

“We’re gunna be alright Poptart...” She whispers into his scalp, kissing it lightly as an after thought. Happy then turned his gaze through the mirror onto Ned, the other kid. He stared wide-eyes at the interaction.

“Who knew MJ had emotions?” He whispers, forming a smirk on his lips as he watches Peter fall asleep within moments cuddled up to a MJ drowning in love.

* * *

 

Peter didn’t know how long he slept for, but given the fact that when he awoke the sun was creeping above the horizon to his left, he reckoned it had been some time. Rotting flesh and charred remains no longer filled his senses on the level tarmac road. He stirred, fluttering his eyes open, a small groan vibrated through his voice box, startling the obviously tired Happy Hogan up front. 

The driver had the autopilot on and was nearly asleep where he sat. Peter snorted as he realised this and woke up both Michelle and Ned at once. As they came to Peter spoke.

“Mm’ sorwy..” The cute kids voice was muffled by Michelle’s shoulder, where his head still resided. “Happy was being funny..” he finishes as he takes his head of her for the first time in about 3 hours. 

He’s about to look outside the car when his head is gently pulled back down again, he tilts and twists toward his capturer, only to realise MJ’s pulling his head back down to her shoulder. He smiles at her, the slides his head forward and kisses her on the forehead. “Love you..” he breathes onto her neck as his head makes its way back down to her shoulder, shivers creep up here spine feverishly at those words... ‘Who knew Peter could talk like that?’

* * *

 

 

“Cmon... You three... Out.”

Peter mutters something about ‘only just getting comfy’ but Michelle is quick to reply, making sure he knows that they can ‘get comfy somewhere else..’ Even Ned isn’t oblivious enough to miss the wink that follows. 

A silent trek follows from the private car park at the back of the once again Avengers Tower. The walk leaves them situated in the centre of downtown New York, yellow cabs with shouting drivers spun around them, bright neon lights blared advertisements and bustling folk were up and about: singing, dancing, rejoicing... 

The news of Tony Stark’s death mustn't have made it down yet... _‘Or perhaps they’re just dickheads...’_ Thinks MJ, hating the way everyone is so happy as Peter is dying inside.

“I completely forgot...” Whispered Peter’s husky sounding voice through the large tears and violent hiccups of his stomach, threatening to regurgitate what little food he had inside him onto the bustling Times Square sidewalk.

Michelle turned her gaze from the repulsive bystanders in this crime, to a bawling Peter - shaking uncontrollably as he looks up toward a giant glowing board. MJ follows her gaze and crashes herself into him immediately; Tony Stark’s large face, plastered with a grin that was only for the media (Because Peter had gotten a larger one.)

“It doesn’t matter...” Said Ned trying to comfort him, achieving the opposite.

“What do you mean ‘it doesn’t matter?’ Shrieked out Peter in a half shout, attracting the attention of quite a few passerby’s and onlookers. 

“Peter!” Interrupted Michelle, “It doesn’t matter, because we’re getting him back - we’re getting everyone back...” 

“Yeah...” Intercepted Ned. “Not just Ton-“

“Don’t say his name!”

Michelle wrapped her larger frame around him tighter still. “Poptart...” He slackened at the sound of his nickname. “Poptart, look at me baby..” Devilishly large, doe brown eyes gazed up into hers. And Michelle could feel her heart melting each passing millisecond. “Nat.. Yeah, You remember her name... Auntie Nat... We’ll get her back as well, you never know we might even help Rhodey with his legs...” Suddenly Peter’s eyes evaporated the tears, like they had evaporated her heart, and blazed with excitement and wonder. 

He mirrors the hug and buries himself into her again. He thanks her endlessly while wet spots appear all over her old jumper, plagued with her intoxicating smell.

“Okay... We need to get on with this plan if we’re gunna do anything...” Remarked Ned.

"Now you’re talking sense...”

* * *

 

“Alright, give me a moment to hack into the mainframe and disable their—In! Gauntlet, gauntlet, gauntlet... Guys, there’s nothing about a gauntlet in here..” Worried Ned, sparking MJ and Peter’s attention from atop the Starbucks they reside on. 

“Well you’ve only got 12 more seconds before they’re alerted of the breach and they’ll have our location...” Shouted back Michelle from where she was looking at a large number of monitors, a collapsible set that branches out from a briefcase.

“Ah fuck! I forgot the VPN...” Moaned Ned, slapping himself on the forehead. 

“You’re telling me a **V.P.FUCKING.N.** Would’ve kept out location hidden?” Shrieked MJ back at him, “Now I’ve gotta do excessive amounts of exercise because you don’t remember about a VPN???” 

“Well, it certainly seems that way... C’mon we know Ned’s the dumbest one out of the dumber 2 in this group.” Reasoned Peter, undisturbed from his small perch. His ear pricks to the left for a millisecond, twitching in the direction of a horn blast from the 14 stories below. 

“They’ve found the breach, shit... Well at least thank God they haven’t found the camera one... **ah fuck...** Now they’ve got that as well.. Must’ve reset the system..” Tech talk ensued between MJ and Ned.

“Wait.. If they’ve reset the system...” Paused Michelle, interrupting herself. 

“They’re fucking idiots!” Laughed out Ned. Grabbing his side harshly in the process. 

“Wait what?” Asked Peter, lagging behind slightly. He turned his head toward them, but still listened intently for any sound of sirens or high speed movement. 

“They’ve got no access to the mainframe, and Ned’s already in.. They didn’t lock him out before they tried a reset...” Babbled on Michelle, _‘God he liked it when she was passionate..’_ Laughed Peter with himself.

“Which means that they’ve locked themselves out of their own system...” Stated Ned, staring intently at the small laptop informs of him.

“Ned, download all of it...” Exclaimed Michelle, eyes mischievous and bright.

“We won’t have time...” He shot back, darting his eyes around their surroundings nervously, his eyes fixated on every area that wasn’t the screen.

“They’re not here yet, start it up...” Pointed out Peter, gesturing around them with his eyes closed and ears open wide.

“Fine...” grumbled Ned, clearly not impressed by the fact that they were now installing even more illegal files onto his MacBook. 

* * *

 

About 4 minutes had passed since Ned began the download, the trio was still much the same: keeping to their designated jobs to complete phase one of the mission to save Peter’s Dad.

“Peter? Any pick up on the sirens?” Asked Ned, he was uncomfortably shifting and rubbing his hands together nervously.

“Nah, nothing within the 3 mile proximity..” He replied, shutting up again - he had only been speaking one sentence at a time for a while. Apparently it had something to do with fine tuning his senses to pick up what he wanted to hear, instead of everything.

“Good...”Muttered MJ, now with a book half open in her lap, even now - in the time of crisis she had a book open... Peter despaired sometimes.

“Do you want me to keep it that way?” He asked however, the question wasn’t really aimed toward her, but she still answered all the same.

“See what you can do..”

“On it boss-lady!” Peter three himself into the stairwell before changing rapidly into his current, ripped Spider-Man suit underneath his clothes.

“Karen, patch me through to Ned and MJ..” He said into the air as he fitted in the mask and tapped the small spider on his chest - cussing the suit to shrink down to size.

“Do you mean Emperor Leeds and Noodlestack <3”

“Yes...” He said hoarsely, if MJ found out that that was her name in his contacts, he would be dead - then again, his was ‘Poptart’ on her phone: but even still after that, Michelle was Michelle... So she got away with a lot.

“Direct link ready...” Spoke Friday’s sister Ai eventually. ‘Took a while for Ned to set up the speaker..’

“Hit them up..”

“Gen Z phrases...” Sighed Karen, clearly exasperated with keeping up with Peter’s rapidly changing language. Said teen muffled a giggle at the sound and swung off toward the disturbance he heard a few blocks away, hopefully it wasn’t the military coming for their information.

* * *

 

And of course it was! A military chopper buzzed right through the webbing he was holding onto, plummeting him toward the ground like a stone. “Karen... RIA!” 

“Reflector panels engagement activated.”

“Invisibility ability activated.”

“Autopilot activated.” 

Spiderman, invisible, swung round on a newly cast web back toward the helicopter that so rudely caused him to fall.

“Fuck! That was mad!” Shouted Ned, watching Peter throw himself (no longer on autopilot.) through the bullet proof glass on a military helicopter, knock out everyone inside before acting like he was swinging in to catch it as Spiderman. 

“You better believe it!” Peter panted out, hiding before turning the invisible suit back on.

* * *

 

“Perimeter breach.” Ring through the comms. 

“Alright, you two get outta there... This double agent business is actually really tiring...” Heaved out Peter through the weakening connection.

* * *

 

“Cmon Ned! Let’s go!” Hugged Michelle, trying to tug the larger boy away form the pc informs of him.

“No!” He replied in a shout, startling Michelle slightly. “I’m staying, I gotta finish this... Or Peter won’t ever see his Dad again..

“Fuck sake...” Breathed out Michelle to the heavens, yeeting herself off of the building into Peter’s waiting arms. 

“Ned says he’s not coming, so swing me down Parker...” Spiderman tightened his grip on MJ and dropped off the building toward the ground. MJ’s hair flailed wildly in the onrushing wind, ‘but now she was safe’ reckoned Peter.

* * *

 

MJ was in the library now, ‘reading away’ as Peter-man swung off back toward Ned. Military officers crowded the roof, Swat or FBI.. Peter couldn’t quiet see the logo from the angle he was in. 

“Oof!” Groaned out Ned as he took a knee to the gut

“Take the laptop and get outta here, lock him up...” Called out the biggest of the lot, 6’4... 240lbs by the look of him..

“What you guys doing with the civilian? The military equipments all breaking down on seventh street. Surely you should be helping them..” Shouted out Spiderman as he swung past. Peter swing all the way round the building and came to a stop at the tippy top of the tower.

“Yeah, insubordination much..” Spoke up Ned.

Another kick to the rib sent him to his knees. 

“Hey! Let go of the civilian!” Spiderman pointed his primed electro-web at the militarised group. 

“Why do you care anyway? Shouldn’t you be on seventh?”

“Hey, hey, hey!” Peter paused to breathe. “I care because he’s a citizen, I care because I know him, and I’m not on seventh... Cuz that’s your job! I already do enough of it for you!”

“If you don't want a bullet in your head, give me one good reason why I shouldn’t?”

“I know his name...” Spiderman gestured toward the curled over teen on the floor. In other words, Ned.

“Who is it then?”

“Eugene ‘Flash’ Thompson...” Replied Peter coolly, grinning devilishly underneath the mask.

“Good, you live to see another day... Anyway, this so called ‘civilian’ has been caught hacking, downloading, and attempting to make off with government information that is a threat to global security..”

“Well what has he got then?”

“You’re not tricking me Spiderman, I know your game - you’re gunna go off with the information and sell to the highest bidder..”

Peter facepalmed. “Yeah because the dude who just helped save the universe is now suddenly gunna go and try and destroy civilisation on this planet...”

“Fine, here...” Ned’s bulky MacBook was tossed to Peter, he caught it and whipped it open. 

“Let go of the civilian, I need him for the password..”

“10 seconds...”

“That’s all I need..” Muttered Peter, winking to Ned behind the eye lenses.

Innocently Peter presses a few buttons on the computer, installing a one way transfer system across devices. Paired with some major help from Friday and Karen combined, Peter managed to change all the documents into fake versions, all which ran out of their legal blockage about a year before.

“None of this is illegal, copyright and overruling all ran out 2017-some of it the 90’s...”

“What?”

“It’s all legal...”

“Your not tricking me with anything, Spider-man...”

“Well come look then..”

* * *

 

With a loud grumble and a endless string of expletives, the military group left Ned and ran off down the street toward where Friday was joy riding round Military ground jeeps.

“Fuck Ned, that was close...” laughed out Peter as he pulled of the mask. 

“You’re telling me...”

“Well I didn’t have to watch you get kicked around...”

“I was the one kicked around!”

“Well you’re lucky Spider-tart is here to help you out then...” Shouted MJ down the comms. 

“Wait you’re still on here?” Questioned Peter, he already knew of course, but still asked. (cuz he’s stupid!)

“Course... But I got kicked out the library cuz I was laughing too much- I mean.. Including Eugene? You’re growing some serious balls there Parker, no wonder he calls you Penis all the time...”

* * *

 

“Boot up the computer...” Called out Peter from across the roof to Ned.“Y’know, I actually know the password.. I just had to ask for you to free you..” The hero continued much to the spluttering of Ned.

“Wait you know... Wait!” Panicked, Ned cast wild glances everywhere again.. “I’ve got some sensitive stuff in here Parker-....” 

Laughing made it quite difficult to reply, but Peter managed it anyway. “No loser, I don’t actually know the password...”

“But I do!” Shouted MJ from across the city.

* * *

 

“Look, as soon as I pull that information off that computer, I’m gunna install a virus, that way if they tapped it, they can’t do anything...”

Ned nodded once..

“Thanks for understanding, I know this laptops been through a lot...”

“Wouldn’t you like to know..” Laughed Ned, motioning for Peter to begin.

“Yeah, probably quite a few activities...” whispered Michelle to Peter. “Isn’t this the one he was ‘looking at porn’ on?”

“Yup...” Sniggered Peter, popping the ‘p’.

“I can here you y’know,”

“Yeah.. We do!” Replies MJ and Peter together, smiling at each other through the comms.

“All right, transfer beginning, virus get ready for the install...” Muttered Peter, focussing once more on the mission.

“You sure Ned? You’ll never see this laptop again?”

“Like you’ll never see you’re Dad again if we don’t get that gauntlet...”

Fierce determination caused Peter to slam his finger down on the enter button, “I’m getting you back Mr Stark...”


	3. Something Strange goin on up in here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MaGiC!

“Location locked, the time stone is currently being transported to the Sanctum Sanctorum, New York..” Ned drawled out across the rooftop. His words traveled fast across the slight fall breeze.  He didn’t see, but the shadows altering because of the now low sun told him that Peter had looked up at him at the last words of the sentence. 

“I know that place...” He suddenly said, launching up onto his feet. Michelle looked up from her book after his outburst, staring at Peter with a tilted head and a single eyebrow raised. She tracked his run to the edge of the building and she grew panicked as he reached the edge. Evidently she thought he was going to jump.  However he halted at the edge tile and stared down. “Ned. mask.” He sprung back toward Ned - questions flying round his head quicker than the leaves in the ocean current.  The larger teenager twisted round and fumbled with a backpack, however he eventually threw the complete gear over to Peter. He caught it absentmindedly, still scanning the view beneath him.  Behind him crept up Michelle, she was innocent in her journey, but was nearly flattened as Peter flipped backwards over her when he pulled on the mask.  “Yo. K!” Called out the hero into his mask. Directly to his AI Karen. The hardware and software eventually came together. Everything booted up at once and she replied instantaneously.

“Hello Peter. How could I help you today?” 

One foot fell in front of another as he crossed the dusty roof top, his sprint began as he spoke. “Sanctum Sanctorum. Three miles east of the apartment.” 

“On it...” She spoke, highlighting a path through the bustling streets below. A small minimal appeared in the top left corner. 

“Blow it up for me Kare-bear.” The view of the city enlarged, tilting into a 3D view before an orange glow situated it’s self above the road, and a smaller purple streak showed a straight line route.

“Peter? Where you going? Asked Ned, trying to catch up with the charging Peter.

“Im’a go get ourselves the time stone..” With a singular jump and a triple flip he began to swing toward his goal along the purple route. MJ dropped her book with a pout, watching her boyfriend become a warrior and hero again.

“Left”

“Right”

“Three blocks”

One

Two 

Three

“Right again”

“5 seconds eta.”

Five

Four

Three

Two

One

“Arrived.”

Peter hastily let go of the web and snapped back with another, toward the glass domed building.

“I’m noticing an opening on that far roof panel. There’s an air draft - I detect it to be a hollow passage.” Peter thwipped over and landed before the glowing panel. Karen really could do anything, huh...

Peter stepped forward toward the door, flaying his hands out against it evenly and level. Slowly he pushed and began muttering.  “Please be a secret door, please be a secret door, please be a secret door, please be a secret-yay!” It indented, and swung inward.

Smirking, Peter throws himself inside, hitting a bookcase and flying through it into a orange swirly portal thing. “Oof!” He exclaims as he hit the floor. A resounding thud echoes around the centre of the sanctum. It feels as if his body is being spun at the speed of the Earth’s axis. That affect goes apoplectic as he snap, crackle and pops his way down the stairs.  Ringing through the sanctum went the ominous, monotone voice. “Ah Mr. Parker, you decided to drop in, or should I say, swing through. No need to be alarmed.”

“Although I am rather confused as to why we haven’t cut him into pieces yet...” Interrupted Wong, standing with his two orange protective spells shining from his palms.

“I’m getting to that..” Interludes the now visible Stephen Strange. His ominous effect dwindling to the fact that he was only the coolest sorcerer that Peter had ever seen.

“Y’know...” He began. “That girlfriend of yours - what’s her name M-?”

“That’s not important...” Divided Peter, the tone rather harsh and flat - indicating the end of that string of conversation.

“Ah, of course. She created quite a few extra possible timelines, annoyed me a hell of a lot.”

“Well, she is unexplainable...” Muttered Spiderman, recently unmasked. And yet the Doctor still heard him.

“Quite.”

“Yes, Strange was telling me of one of the timelines where she bitch slaps Thanos across the universe with the infinity gauntlet - it was hilarious.” Laughed Wong, eyes closed in disbelief.

“Wait what?” 

“Wong!” Whisper shouted Doctor Strange through his gritted teeth.

“You never heard anything Spider-boy.” Whispered Wong behind his hand, winking at Peter cheekily.

“Wait, can we get back to the point where you said my girlfriend bitch slaps Thanos-“

“No! See? Wong? See what I mean? He won’t drop it now! I told you to not mention it!” Moaned Strange, throwing his arms around in a tantrum.

“Well could you just show me anyway, I could record it and show it to her..” Reasoned Peter, lowering his bottom lip in a thinking fashion. 

“You are not recording a possible timeline.” Said Strange firmly, putting his foot down childishly, evidently still in tantrum. 

“Am too.”

“No you’re not.”

“Am too”

“No. You’re not.”

“Yes he is.”

Peter cackled loudly, perhaps sounding exactly like Emperor Palpatine in the moment, you’d have to ask Ned. He was running along with MJ in front, toward the Sanctum. Phone pressed to his ear he was listening through the comms link. “I’ve got Wong now, sucka!”

“God dammit...” Whispered Stephen, massaging his temple.

“Yes, Wong!” [How it should have ended.] Shouted Wong, striking a fierce pose and sending his sling portal across the room and engulfing multiple artefacts. 

“Did you just swallow the cauldron of the cosmos?” Asked Stephen, turning to a scared looking Wong.

“Well yes.. But actually no...” Replied Wong, sheepishly twiddling his moustache like a 1840s villain.

Peter burst out laughing and dropped to the ground. Only due to the recognition of the meme, which the larger master didn’t understand or was choosing to ignore, even though he said it.

“What’s he on?” Asked Wong, pointing at Peter on the ground.

“I don’t know... But I’m gunna need some of it if you don’t find the cauldron of the cosmos!” A blood vessel seemed on the edge of popping in Stephen’s jugular and the side of his head.

Wong panicked, swung open another portal and jumped through it. Stephen follows him before the portal can close, trying to do it himself. However, with a sprinkle of superhuman reflexes, Peter yanks the Eye of Agamotto from around the sorcerer’s neck with a flayed web as the portal severs the chain linking it together. 

The eye falls to the floor with a clang. A grin and a short few steps later and Peter bends over to pick the Eye up. As his gloved fingers make contact with the cool metal, a panting Michelle and a nearly fainting Ned throw open the doors.

“Oh my god!” Calls out Ned as he sees Peter, we’ve been following the signal from your phone for the past 20 minutes.

“Well, I’ve got it..” says Peter starting back at them with the chain round his neck - attached to a few entwined threads of web. 

“Oh my god you do!” Whispered MJ, staring at the thing round his neck. “Trendy accessory loser.”

Peter blew out shortly through his nose in laughter. It was a half snort, half unimpressed laugh. “I’m setting a new type of fashion.” He replies, sarcasm flowing.

Within a few moments of the conversation ending, Peter remembers what Ned has said before. ‘How are we gunna know how to use it?’ 

“Cmon; MJ, you read a lot. Help me find something in time stone usage..” He says, webbing toward him the wheely chair she’s sitting on.

She crumbles and sighs but eventually snaps shut her own book and trudges our of her chair, off toward the beginning of the vast library.

* * *

 

After what felt like days of searching, Ned finds something, despite the fact that he is in his second book, Peter on his 420th and Michelle on her 781st.

“Guys! I found it!” Peter and Mj’s books crash to the floor, followed by 4 feet running over to one spot. Each one of the three battle, craning their necks to see as much of the page as possible.“It says here about rolling back the two sides simultaneously while you think of what time you want to travel to....” 

The dating duo scowl, clearly in the book it shows some kind of spell to open the passage to the eye. “Well what about the spell?” Asks MJ, saying what Peter’s thinking. 

Ned then joins the scowling. But it’s enough to send Peter laughing. He pulls MJ and Ned into a hug with one arm as he stares down at the time stone around his neck. “Well, unless one of you just so happens to be a master of the mystic arts, this is where we’re stuhhhhhhhhhhh....” Peter falters at the last word. The time stone is visible, almost like it wants us to...

“Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!” Shrieks our the trio as they are hurled from their timeline into another in a florescent glow of green. 

Gold intermingled with green as the two portals ring together for a split second. The two masters watch in horror as three teenagers use an infinity stone in free use.

“Oh fuck...” Mutters Wong, surprised, worried, and astounded all at once. “That kid’s got heart.”

”He’s still stupid..”


	4. Dashing through the snow, in a Moscow sized sleigh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Actual time travel!

** Moscow, Russia, 2008 **

“Snow” Muttered Ned as he stared up toward the white plain that was the sky. An unsettling chill was in the air, and Peter could feel it. A turning point in the timeline.  His spider-sense was in edge, pointing toward a disheveled city apartment. Varieties of grey dulled down the view of the once great city.  Michelle coughed violently for a second or two due to the layer of smoke in the air, whether from poor air quality or other means Peter didn’t know, and judging by the increased frequency of the tingling along his neck and arms, he wasn’t going to. 

“This way.” He announced, dragging the other two down the alley nearest easily with his enhanced strength. The group were pulled past a dull red car and multiple spray painted walls before Peter stopped at a set of stairs.  A dim light above illuminated each other’s vague body shape, however nothing much else was visible apart from the shadows cast on the walls and a basic image of the spiralled staircase up three floors.  Lightly went Peter, bouncing between steps up the stairs. Slowly but surely he made a small gap between him and the other two of the trio. At the top of the first floor his enhanced hearing kicked in, hearing vague callings for someone. “Ivan.” A man would say. He sounded ill, perhaps in his deathbed - with a definitely strong Russian accent. In response he slowed his accent, preferring to crawl up the wall instead. 

His path was slow, trying to stick to the darkest shadows, which was hard for Peter as the entire room was still rather bright for him, unlike Michelle and Ned a few steps behind. When Peter reaches the final flight of stairs, the ending of a conversation can be heard. It is littered with coughs and now  tears? 'Rasped intakes of breaths are clear signs of tears..’ thought Peter, remembering his time under the warehouse after his homecoming party from school. Suddenly loud screams radiated from the room to his left and the surprise of the act caused Peter to let go of the wall he was cling to. The bit of wall he was attached to broke off with him. That revealed the wailing man in the room he had been listening on. Clear signs of poor hygiene and health littered the room. Peter saw the man on the sofa afterward, in taking breath sharply. The older figure was obviously dead. Everything fell into place now, pair it with the TV playing  his  press conference from 2008 about him being Iron Man, and Peter pieced together a lot of information at once.

‘Moscow, 2008’ - that was his place and time. Looking at the man in front of him perched on the bed, Peter recognises him. Maybe he wouldn’t if he wasn’t a Stark fanatic: but that was Ivan Vanko - that man nearly killed  him in 2010, ‘or in two years,’ Peter reminded himself. What Peter didn’t recognise however, was the look of surprise on Ivan’s face. Then again, Peter realised that if someone broke down his wall as he was mourning Uncle Ben’s death, or 'His'  for that matter, it would affect him a lot- and he would be rather surprised as well.

In rage, well that’s what Peter supposed, the man charged at the teen. Spiderman dodge back and to the aside, avoiding the wild swinging of Ivan. They stared at each other when they had recovered. Peter has his back to the wall and Ivan had his to the edge of the stairs.  Ivan charged again. 

Dodge

The Russian swung down, toward Peter’s exposed thigh.

Dip under

Roll

Kick out his legs

‘Crunch!’ Went the mans knees as Peter’s shoe snapped into the side of his kneecap. The man shrieked, and shrieked some more when Ned grabbed him from the stairs and pushed him back toward Peter. Ivan was on one knee, staring up at Peter through the droplets of tears and vodka in his eyebrows. ‘It must be the condensation.’ Reasoned Peter. Eyes darting toward the slight water layer on the ceiling. Peter pushed Ivan back toward Ned, he had already broken the mans knee cap, that was enough.

Apparently Ned didn’t think so, he pulled Michelle out of the way of the form of a rolling Ivan Vanko, the mans now disabled form like a bowling ball.  The girl spluttered and laughed as she realised Ivan rolled down the stairs like Sonic did in a ball.  He thudded against the back wall, but what really finishes him off was the sickening crack from his neck.  “Oh My God!” Shouted Peter, staring down at the lifeless form of Ivan. Ned seconded him before he rushed up the final steps for the first time. Soft consolidation from him, Ned told Peter that it wasn’t his fault. The red and blue clad hero had never killed anyone before, so to actually do it now....

Repeatedly Peter was told, it was drilled into his brain, that Ivan’s death wasn’t his fault.. And slowly Peter accepted it, only after a half an hour of thinking in the room he had originally broken down however.

 

* * *

 

 

“Cmon loser, out you get now, stop rolling in your own guilt..” Voiced Michelle through the broken slab of wall.  Her voice alone led Peter to gather himself and get up, he wiped away the stray tear but started walking toward her. He froze though.

It caught his eye. Blue planning paper. The Stark Industries logo plastered in the corner visible. “Guys..” He spoke, pointing toward the paper. Although closer, Michelle arrived second - perfect timing to observe Ned bend down and pick up the paper. It’s unraveling was slow, purposeful. And during that time did Peter only just realise that he was wearing different clothes to when he time travelled, the spider suit was still clearly visible, but moving it aside slightly... Peter gasped. Interwoven in his skin was the Time Stone, positioned directly where it had been before it had thrown them through time.. 

Ned and Michelle didn’t look up at him from his outburst though, they were too interested in the plans before them.  Now they were all outstretched on the cluttered table, light catching them just enough to make them visible.. ‘Russians do really need to work on new lights...’ Thought Peter. 

“Peter...” Hoarsely whispered Ned from in front of him. The large boy on his knees turned round and looked up at Peter. Surprise was in his eyes. “It’s an arc reactor..” 

“Wait what?”

“Ned’s right. It’s an arc reactor, or the plan to one at least..” Interrupted Michelle, still staring at the plans. However she did look away, if only for a second. 

Her hand outstretch and found it’s way in a cigarette lighter on the bedside of the dead man.  “Michelle?” Asked Ned, watching her movement carefully. Said girl flipped open the cap, lit the fire and brought I’d down in the paper. 

Spluttering was mirrored between Med and Peter. ‘Because, hey! Those were plans for an arc reactor!’ MJ didn’t care, she pressed down the lighter further, until the first flame was strong. However she didn’t even get time to bring the lighter up before an explosion rocked their vision.  Bright green light flung the trio back toward the wall but they never made contact. 

Once more the trio were rupturing the space-time continuum...


	5. The New Second Millennium Technological Advancement Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iron Man 3 - Aldrich meets Tony, but that never happens...

**Bern, Switzerland, 1999**

Far around the teenage trio now, a dull, colourless blue - only just illuminating their surroundings. Luminous strands of nightlight beamed down on the large opening of people. What looked like hundreds were all crowded together beneath them, jumping and singing and dancing.

The first thing Peter noticed was the noise, it was tremendous, that may have been due to his enhanced senses; but one look at Ned confirmed his suspicions - it was loud.

Upon her arrival, Michelle Jones identified the number 2000 plastered across every wall she could see. ‘The year?’ She thought, her view panned over to Peter who was looking at Ned, and by the look on the heroes face, the sound was getting to him.

The largest of the triplet stumbled as the green light finished its brief flash. For support he clutched onto the nearest pillar. Said pillar linked down onto a staircase. Asian eye’s snapped back, and landed on Tony Freakin’ Stark! The billionaire stumbled his way in a drunken fashion with a woman to his right. Ned believed that whatever time period they were in must of been a while ago, Tony Stark hadn’t been drunk in years.

He was broken out of his thoughts when Peter collapsed to his knees beside him, tipping him toward the stairs slightly, however Ned caught his footing before he could fall, stabilising just enough to prevent gravity from taking him. “Hey watch it dude!” He said without looking at what caused him to alter. 

“Oh shit, Peter?” He looked down, seeing hands clutched over his ears. Bending down to him, Ned could now see the pain in Peter's eyes - he was having a sensory overload, he could tell. Well Ned has had to help Peter during school with them, he would know.

“Ned, I’ve got him..” Interrupted Michelle, squatting down next to Peter and rubbing his hair softly, trying to get him to breathe with her.“Ned, go...find-stuff...” She was panicking, Peter hadn’t had an attack in quite a while.

“But-...”

“Go... I’ve got him.”

 

One or two grumbles and Ned began rushing down the stairs he had almost fallen down. His senses were often drawn toward the corners of the room, strong smells accompanied with odd plants or dark liquids. Intermingling with the crowd was rather difficult in his civilian clothing, not to mention his large form. Quite a few pairs of eyes tracked his movements across the plaza. Ned wasn’t exactly sure what was going on, so he was currently trying to find the person who looked most-likely to speak English in some form., hopefully they could tell him something worth his interest and time (although they didn't have to worry about time.) Passing the guard rail to his left, Ned squeezed between a blonde and an older man, finding himself face to face with a large, beardless man who looked a lot like Ned’s history teacher. “Um, Sir?” He managed, staring up toward the mans intimidating, yet kindly face.

“Moi, non parle Anglais!” The teen sighed in response, nodded his head and thought. ‘French.’ However he wheeled back around again when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Awkward though it was, Ned looked down toward a new shorter man. ‘What did this dude stop growing at twelve?’

“Who are you exactly?” The man asked. Only now did Ned realise that this was Doctor Wu, the renown scientist and operator who got the shrapnel out of Tony Stark’s chest.

“Are you Dr. Wu?” Asked Ned, completely disregarding the question asked toward him with his own excitement.

“You didn’t answer my-.”

“The Dr. Wu who removed the s-...”Ned stopped mid sentence, biting his tongue so hard it began to bleed. ‘Oh shit!’ He thought - 'That would've been difficult to explain..'

“Who removed?”

“Sorwy- bi’ ma tung!” Babbling only caused Ned to bite it again. “Ow!” Even more heads turned toward him now. The teen panicked and darted his head around. “Uhhhhhhh.....”

Muscular security guards marched over and whisked him off of his feet with a bit of strain. “It’s clear, you’re not me at to be here citizen.” Ned could've said something but was too amazed at meeting Doctor Wu, and the fact that he wasn't even meant to be in this time period. “How did you get through the security, this area is filled with VIP's, heads of state, leading technological masterminds...” Ned’s eyes widened further than they could go.

“Sorry, must’ve turned into the wrong building - I was just let right through...” The two guards put him down at the exit to the building, staring down at him as the moonlight shone off their twin bold heads.

“Not with those clothes you weren’t.” Remarked one, looking back toward the other with a hand gesture, to Ned it seemed a bit like his and Peter’s handshake - but to the other two it seemed to be a: 'Grab him harder and be more forceful,' gesture. 

“What do you say we throw him in the rocks for the night?”

“Seems to correlate with procedure..”

"Trespassing?"

“Hey, hey, hey...” Started Ned, only to be interrupted by the explosion of multiple fireworks above them. The trio turned toward them, and just for a few minutes stared.. The last thing Ned noticed was the largest firework of the bunch dart into the sky and end the celebration of the new millennium.

“Well would you look at tha-..” Bold Guard 2 was interrupted, this time by green light whisking Ned off of his feet like the guards had done and send him off back to ten minutes previous....

* * *

 

In a rough heap, Ned landed on top of Peter and MJ. “What the fuck?” Shouted Ned, “Again?” Thankfully no one seemed to hear him and his exclamation of surprise.

“Shit...” Muttered MJ, looking around her in shock, then back to Peter. His already weak form collapsed down instantly like before. His knees hit the floor, cracked it, and unsettled a few bits of the carpet nearby.

His collision caused Ned to stumble, slip, and fall. Backwards he went over the crinkled carpet.

 

 _ **‘Crunch!’**_ Sounded form his collarbone as it connected with the concrete handrail. A disgruntled ‘oof!’ forced its way out through his winded throat and chest.

 

A _**‘Thud!’** _Originated form the point of contact between his temple and the fourth step.

 

And _**‘Snap!’**_ went his neck as it made contact with the concrete slab at the bottom of the stairs.....

 

_Ned was dead._

 

And just like that, Peter and MJ’s vision of Ned’s momentarily dead body were covered by green scrawl once more - wiping their bodies and existence from the last minute they had felt.

* * *

Collateral damage was evenly spread this time, Peter, Ned, and MJ all being flung across the top floor of the observatory levels of the giant guild hall.

Michelle was up first, scurrying her loose ends together before running off in the direction of Ned and Peter. Her other best friends were sprawled our closer together to each other than they had been to her. Reaching him first, Michelle flopped Ned over onto his back and helped him up out of his dazed state. She checked after flipping to make sure he was alive now, still disturbed by the look of Ned with a snapped neck lying at the bottom of a flight of stairs. After, together, they went over to Peter. He was lying curled up, head against the corner of the wall with a small, fine line of red trickling down his wetting curls. They drew closer and latched onto him, not wanting to let go - he looked like a small child: vulnerable. Lighter though he was, Michelle had a harder time moving Peter. She was almost scared to see if he was alright, but with trembling hands (and some assistance from Ned,) he was propped up against the wall.

His now sleeping form crept along with gravity, slowly sliding down toward the floor again. Opposed to that, the thin trail of blood sprouted off into multiple branches as his body twisted and turned ever so slightly. “Shit..” Breathed out Ned, head spinning. Panicked, with his eyes begging for someone to help him. Eventually he saw someone, probably there incase someone got too drunk or whatever, Michelle didn’t see him -  too busy stroking Peter's curls and running her thumb over the fine gash lightly. Roughly she was pushed out the way as the medical man charged over to Peter’s asleep form. Michelle looked up at him and was just about to scream her head of, when, through her observant nature, she realised the reason they were here.

Putting on a drunk act and slur, she spoke to the man. “Yoo0ooo.. DUdde! Where arrrree weeeee??” In response, swivelling round went two heads: Ned - who looked severely confused by her outburst, but thankfully didn’t say anything; and the second man, his bald head turning toward her - “You’re drunk I assume.. Bern.”

His accent she couldn’t quite place, but she nodded over-enthusiastically and wobbled off dragging Ned behind. After they were out of view and a few paces out of hearing range, Michelle dragged him inside a side room.

 

‘Bern, 2000.”

Her partner’s eyes lit up instantly - ‘Probably a nerd convention..’ She gathered, Ned knew all about them.

“That the millennium technological advancement party! But it was in 1999…”

“New Year..”

“Of Course!! The fireworks!”

“What fireworks?”

A large boom shook the room around them. ‘Those fireworks! We’ve got a few moments to do this or we’re going back again.”

“Back again to where?” Asks Michelle, charging after the large Ned, vaulting and pirouetting past people and obstacles alike.

“Time!” He shouted back, climbing the steps at 4-at-a-time.. Due to her longer legs they levelled out as they broke onto the roof. Across the tiled path was a singular man.

‘What’re we doing?”

“You’ll see,” muttered Ned. Soft hards firmly gripped the large firework dispenser, and he heaved it forward. Ever-so-slightly it tipped. It tipped forward, and forward, and _click! It locked._

 

Michelle didn’t hear, or see any more. The gruff boom and the shower of light, sparks and debris: and the lack of green light indicated to Michelle that they had succeeded. Dust crackled as her eyes wrenched themselves open. Through her twin pupils, a man's charred body was slumped up against the nearest wall - a walking stick was in his hand. “SHit!” shouts out Peter, limp body collapsing over the threshold into the outside world with his hands over his ears once more. Somehow he had made it up here after being dazed and asleep - probably because of his senses not working properly right away after he had woken up. Ned gazes over to his best friend whilst Michelle’s eyes lock onto Ned, but they don't stay on him - they alternate between the boy and the remains of the man.

“Who’s that? What did you do? What does it change?”

‘Aldrich Killian.” began Ned, but Peter interrupted him before anymore words were spoken.

“You killed him?”

“Peter?” Shrieks out Michelle, springing over and engulfing him in her arms. “When did you get here?”

“What? MJ, you miss me?” ("Agent Romanoff, you miss me?")

 

“You’re Stark’s showing..” Spoke up Ned, staring at the pair with a laugh in his eyes. Instantly they jumped apart, (Michelle because she remembered a certain interrogation, and Peter because of Tony Stark's name, he had never told his father figure that him and Michelle had been dating.)  Instantly after their separation, Michelle once more began her brutal assault of Ned's memory.

“Answer the questions Ned.”

He shuffled and his lips moved, but no words came out. So Michelle turned toward Peter. he stuttered and breathed. “Killian. He destroyed Mr… _His_ original house, terrorist or something- thats all i remember..” Briskly she nodded, obviously understanding the lie, but not pressing further as she realised that it still hurt Peter to talk about Stark, even a while after his death. They came together in another tight hug, and Ned was just about to throw himself in, when the now familiar green text bound its self to their forms….


	6. Copy And Paste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It cant be that simple can it?

**A** **vengers Tower, 2015**

 

All three of them were silent this time when they landed. But the floor they landed on didn't exactly get the memo. Glass squeaked as they slid along the clean floor. Noise seemed to radiate from a few floors higher up, and Ned noticed. "Guys, there's people upstairs, and we're in Stark Tower.." Peter huffed, got up and helped up Michelle afterwards. Slowly he took in his surroundings as he got Ned up in turn. It was relatively well lived in. More than it had been in a few years in their respective timeline. 

All around him lay mountains of boxes, stacked with tech. Some of it looked actually rather old compared to what Peter and Tony has used in the lab together. “Where’s the Ultron arm?” Perked up Michelle, looking around wildly for something to tell them the date. Ned ‘hmm’ed in question and too looked for the arm. 

“Peter, no Ultron tech anywhere.” Said Ned. 

“That’s because Ultron doesn’t exist yet...” Muttered Peter. He threw himself into the spinning chair by the giant glass desk and got to work. With a click or two he had blasted through Bruce’s password, already looking at what they were here for. 

“What’s Jarvis got to do with anything Pete?” The half Filipino boy asked from beside him. His eyes reflected the screen, but they seemed to be looking through it into questions and answers. 

“Copy and Paste...” Muttered Michelle. “Jarvis!” She called to the ceiling. 

“Yes, Miss. How can I be of service?” Began he ceiling, he didn’t seem to be taking into account their distressed moods, immediate arrival or knowledge of where they were. 

”Uhh...” Began Ned, looking between his two friends with rising levels of confusion. ‘What were they gunna do with Tony Stark’s AI?’

”We’re time travellers!” Continued Peter, looking expectedly up at the ceiling. He had never met Jarvis so there was nothing he could really do to convince him.

”And we’re gunna need to copy you-“ Interrupted MJ flatly. It wasn’t wise to expect Tony Stark’s main defence to hand its self over, but it was worth the try, especially when it wouldn’t automatically combust them on the spot.

”-So that we can give you to Mr. Stark in the future..” Spoke up Ned, deciding to get on board with the actual plan. 

”Your story sounds ludicrous. I will have to contact Dr Stark, guests aren’t meant to be down on this level..”

”Fuck.” Muttered Peter, eyes flickering toward the door as if expecting Captain America and Thor to kick it down for their arses.

“Tony cannot see us.” Reasoned MJ. She suddenly went solid stone still and looked toward Peter to make sure she hadn’t triggered something. It didn’t seem he had heard as he kept his gaze on the screen.. And the golden sceptre a few metres on.

”Yeah, it’ll fuck with time even more than we should be doing..” Mentioned Ned. He shifted and moved toward Peter but stopped as he turned his head back toward MJ, eyes locked and yet also asking whether he should snap Peter out of his temporary, self-induced trance.

”Hey, don’t look at me..” MJ whined, staring back at Ned with such ferocity that his knee nearly buckled underneath the pressure of the gaze.

“Well you came up with the plan..” Counterattacked Ned, now swivelling on his heel toward Michelle again.

”I said we’d go back a few weeks and plan forward. I didn’t include hopping round through time like overpopulating bunny rabbits!” She growled back. Her facial muscles hardened and she took a step forward toward Pete, almost trying to put herself in the way of her two friends. 

Both of them would've continued their little rivalry until MJ would eventually win, if not for Peter’s stirring and launching up out of the seat he had been firmly placed in mere seconds before. 

”Jarvis.” ”Do a complete facial scan, closest match should be Peter Parker, Queens, New York. I know, because I am him.” He somehow quickly breathed out in one continuous line.

”Facial scan complete. Closest match, Peter Parker - 97% match. Second closest, Thomas Holland - 87% match”

”Who’s Thomas Holland.” Muttered MJ, looking at both of her friends with equal interest. That was kinda weird, to have someone that looked that much like you. 

”Probably a B-list actor or something..” Laughed Ned, staring at the images that popped up with each name.

Peter looked toward Ned with a hard but playful stare. “Hey, don’t insult some random man who looks strangely similar to me..” Peter cracked up at the end of his own joke, leading to the other two breaking shortly after. 

“I am 3% in belief in your story ‘Mr Parker.’ Do your best to convince me.” The AI said, metaphorical eyes narrowing. Ned was stumped. The AI was actually giving them a chance to convince him, what he didn’t think all out was the fact that Tony had probably already been notified of three teenagers down with Loki’s sceptre and by extension one of the most valuable pieces of equipment in the world currently. I mean, the thing was from space!

”Shit.” Peter wracked his brain for ideas, and then let them all come out like the Boxing Day tsunami. “You’re Jarvis, named after Howard Stark’s butler - who was the closest thing to a father that....M..Mr St..Mr Stark had.” A large vertical measure crept along up to 6%, MJ watched it intently and wondered whether it would go up more depending on how valuable the information was. “Mr Stark, if he had a daughter, would name it after Morgan Potts - Peppers uncle.” The counter didn’t rise. “Damn, Mr Stark doesn’t seem to know that himself yet... Um.. Ooh! In a draw upstairs there is a hard drive that has on it a fully functioning AI called Friday.” 10%. 

“So I was right.” Spoke up Michelle, staring at the counter. Peter looked toward her quizzically. “The more valuable the information, the more the counter will rise.” 

“Oh. Okay then.” Muttered Peter. He began wracking his brain again. “The Avengers, only now consisting of six members, are currently trying to lift Mjolnir. Which only Thor, Steve, and now Mr Stark are now worthy of.” It rose to 12% and Peter looked on disappointed.

”Peter, you’ve gotta give information on things that Jarvis would know now, not what you now form 2023.” A lightbulb seemed to blast open his head as Peter though something genius. 

“Mr Stark suffered from palladium poisoning during 2010 because of his arc reactor, he rediscovered an element after watching a video of his father. In which Howard quoted.. ‘My greatest creation... is you.” Instantly the counter shot up to 84% and Peter whooped out and shared a grin with MJ and Ned. “Uh, um.. The original six are shawarma after defeating Loki who was being controlled by Thanos.” 90%. “We’re getting there, we’re getting there!” Peter paused to breathe before he rambled through his own thoughts. “Mr Stark bought Pepper strawberries despite the fact they’re the only thing she’s allergic too.” 99%. “Haha! 99%! One final thing. Ummmmm... Mr Stark bought Pepper a giant and I mean giant bunny and she didn’t like it? Does that count?” 

100%

”I have been forced to accept your status as a time traveller who must’ve been extremely close to Dr Stark. Or if that is not the case, you’re extremely sneaky.” Ned let out a small laugh, whilst Peter sat back down on the chair he had been on a few minutes ago before his brain sieving. 

“So. Jarvis, we aloud to copy you then?”

”I gather that your intentions are to benefit Dr Stark?”

”If the rest of our trip goes to plan.” 

“Oh. I am guessing Dr Stark is not currently with you in the future.” Peter sniffed up a loose tear but continued on with his job. Keyboard clicks threatened to become more aggressive as the download completed along with his failing resolve agains this emotions.

”Not anymore.” Muttered Ned. He couldn’t believe Mr Stark wasn’t here anymore, Peter could already feel the tears building, like a crumbling dam for a lake. 

”But we’re getting him back.” Reassuring as she was, MJ snaked her arm away from the book she had been flickering through. (It had been sitting on the desk and she’s was bored alright!) and pulled Peter into the curve of her side. She drifted her hand through his curls as the conversation continued.

”Through time travel?” Asked Jarvis, a hint of surprise and confusion in his voice.

”And a few errands here and there, but yes.” Elaborated MJ, gripping onto Peter’s hand with her own comfortingly.

”Through time travel..” continued Peter, now recovered from his sniffling at such an explicit mention of Tony’s state. Peter wanted to warn Jarvis of his upcoming doom, but with one look to Ned and MJ, he could tell they wouldn’t let him. He didn’t have a chance either as the recognisable fluorescent scrawl wrapped around himself and his girlfriend. A singular spindly arm hooked it’s self into Ned’s leg and he cried out as they left.

“Toodles!”

 

 


	7. La go to Lagos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lagos (2016)

The explosion of green rocked the very being of the truck so much that it nearly capsized. It was only a small yellow van nothing like the giant red garbage lorry that was nearing in on its target, that being the Institute For Infectious Diseases. 

Crossbones narrowed his eyes and signalled to his four men currently in the truck to keep the door down at all costs. However.. “Where the fuck are we now?” That was a teenager, or at least sounded like it to Rumlowe. He motioned again with his left hand this time, to open the door, and at the same time started firing out the back. His bullets hit no one, there being no one to hit. Until there was!

But before he could react, a blurring figure slammed into him with fury and sent him into the next man. They both dented each side of the truck as the red lorry made contact with the barrier. The continuous, large bending turn sent what Rumlowe now identified to be a teenage boy into the side wall. But the kid sprung back into his third man and knocked him out with a singular punch to the head. ‘Enhanced’ he mentally commented before being mentally attacked when the kid turned toward him and charged. Crossbones pointed his weapon and fired, but even in the close proximity the child dodged the rounds and sent him flying out of the van as it came to a swinging stop. 

Rumlowe was conscious for long enough to watch the kid leap out the back of his truck, over the wall that separates the two vehicles and to hear an anguished scream. By the deep masculine sound, it hadn't come from his aggressor.

 

* * *

 

Ned and MJ watched on as Peter finished off with one van, jumped and finished with the other in a fraction of the time. The fanboy looked on with a massive grin, soldier after soldier fell to the unmasked hero. MJ simply nodded each time a soldier screamed or flew into the air with force of his throws, kicks, and punches. 

The pair up above the now emptying road could see him take his Spider mask out of his pocket and whip it on with a practised precision. His head looked up and he dodged to the side in a roll.

* * *

“Cap. I’m seeing someone else down there. Teen, enhanced. He’s against Rumlowe.” Sam spoke through the comms as he raced along to pick up Steve. 

“Doesn’t mean he’s with us.” Voiced up Nat from the bike she was now riding with Wanda seated behind her. “Get a better look at him, and Wanda read his mind if you can.”

”I’m not just going to mind rape a teenager Natasha.” The Sokovian woman replied, clearly distressed with the idea of even hurting the teen before she knew anymore info.

”Dropping off Steve now.” Said Falcon as he swung up from a low dive. 

* * *

The shield arrived first. Peter dodged it, rolling left and right out of the way at the same time. Then came the ‘Man With The Plan’: Captain Steve Rogers. The American legend retrieved his shield and led forward with it toward the kid. Peter backed up until he could see the entire battlefield before making his move. 

It was rather simple, but still difficult to pull it off against the National Hero. Peter continued retreating, taking larger steps to hopefully draw a bigger gap between the two. His ankles struck the wall and he stopped. His left leg went against the wall and Steve stopped too.

Peter flung forward. No, not at the Captain, he wasn’t trying to die.. He flung toward the closer wall, brung his foot up and leapt off that. A twist and a turn set him in the perfect position to launch off outward with both feet. He basically flew out over the small car park before the building. 

And for what felt like the millionth time that hour his spider-sense stabbed his neck. Outsticking one arm in the direction they told him made him lose his balance, momentum and precision; but he levelled that all out when he slid along the side of the shield he had just caught. His shoulder tight against it, just as Cap had once told him to use it to travel furthest. 

Steve watched on helplessly as another person caught his shield. But he was entirely surprised to see them then slide along with it on their shoulder as he did. ‘Perhaps it was an accident’ was his thought until he saw the kids goal. Crossbones.

”As long as I don’t kill him right?” Asked Peter to himself, grimacing tightly. Eyeing both arms, he brought the sharpest edge of the shield down in the joints and effectively shattered his shoulders, arms, connecting ribs and severed most of the flesh on both sides. “Steve!” He shouted, looking back to the Captain, forgetting that this was not the man he had met a while ago, but a version who didn’t know he existed.. “You can have the shield back - I’m only here temporarily..” 

The Captain took the shield from where Peter had placed it and was running over to Rumlowe when he was halted. Not by himself, not by the kid - but some other worldly force, or that’s at least what it felt like. A green arm snaked itself past him and onto the kids torso. “Time to go already? He wined, “Well I suppose we might meet later, depending on how much of the timeline is changed.. Anyway. Never mind any of that for now, By-AAAAhhhhh!!”


End file.
